


Late Night Out

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [39]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is always shit at coming up with birthday presents that aren't terrible to look at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Out

Edward looked up when he heard the pipes creak and groan as the water was shut off. He had been reading the newspaper, a habit he had soundly derided Roy for a lifetime ago that he had now picked up. It was useful to keep current with what people outside the military thought was going on, and at the same time it was usually an ample distraction from the stress of the day. He flipped the page thoughtfully.

Rian had staggered in late smelling of cigarette smoke and beer; he had been celebrating with his adopted brother at one of the military bars near base. It was a tradition that Rian usually kicked about town with Anthony on his birthday, and this year was the first year that Rian could get into the bars without Edward’s presence beside him. Most of the military bars looked the other way where the ages of military personnel were concerned anyway, but Rian had grown up so much in the past year that barely anyone recognized him.

He had come back from a mission over the summer taller than Edward, hair shaggier and his shoulders and jaw square. He’d gone from slight and boyish to a _man_ in such a short span that it almost made Edward wince to think of how they must have looked together before. He had been aware of Rian’s youth but he was an adult in the eyes of the law, so Edward hadn’t really thought of him as anything other than adult except in now, in retrospect.

"Tony tried to hook me up again," Rian called down the hallway, clearly out of the shower. Edward looked up from the paper and frowned at this pronouncement. "With his girlfriend’s little sister."

"Again?" Edward responded, eyes returning to the page. He had gotten so used to reading between the lines in these newspaper articles that occasionally he would get distracted, searching for meaning that wasn’t there. "You’ve told him you’ve got a boyfriend, right?"

"Repeatedly." Rian wasn’t yelling now, and Edward looked up to see him standing in the partition between the den and the hallway, still rubbing the towel over his head. He was wearing his denim trousers and, judging by the way they rode low on his hips, nothing else. Edward closed the newspaper and folded it over, staring unabashedly at the line of damp skin - and realizing that Rian hadn’t bothered to fasten the pants anyway. "I don’t know who was trying to fix up who, but damn, she had a fantastic set of tits."

Edward raised an eyebrow, his eyes shooting to Rian’s face. Rian slid the towel off his head and to his shoulders, leaving his dark hair spiked randomly as he grinned cheekily at Edward.

"Fantastic set of tits, huh," Edward repeated dryly. "Like you would even know what to do with them."

Rian’s grin settled into a smirk. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy there, colonel?"

Edward tried not to bristle. If anything, living with Rian had taught him scores about learning to keep his composure when people pissed him off. That had come in handy so frequently that he couldn’t hold it against Rian, no matter how much he wanted to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off of Rian’s face right this moment.

"Get over here," he said instead.

Rian sauntered over to the easy chair that Edward was sitting in, his legs crossed at the knee. Edward watched him move through narrowed eyes, until Rian slung his leg over Edward’s lap and climbed on top of him. Edward turned his head up and Rian put both of his hands on Edward’s face, making sure it stayed tilted up so that they could kiss.

He still smelled faintly of smoke, it clung to his hair like it belonged there. Edward breathed in the fresh, clean scent of soap and those faint, wispy traces and opened his eyes to find Rian watching him intently. "Happy birthday," Edward murmured.

Rian rested his forehead against Edward’s, dark gray eyes intent on Edward’s own gold ones. They were remarkably clear given the alcohol Edward could still smell on Rian’s breath, but Rian had never been one to drink to excess. "So," he rumbled. "What’d you get me?"

"Haven’t decided yet," Edward said.

"Jerk," Rian lifted his head as the clock chimed somewhere behind them. "You’re running out of time."

"I’m sure I’ll think of something," Edward murmured as Rian kissed him again. Rian grinned against him, seemingly intent on exploring all of Edward’s mouth with his tongue.

"I’ve got an idea," he said, rocking a little on Edward’s lap and still grinning. He tilted his head so that his mouth was by Edward’s ear, and then he whispered. "How about you ... let me ... _fuck_ you?"

Edward would swear that his heart stopped for a moment. In all the time that they had been together, Rian had never asked for that, not once. Edward hadn’t _let_ anyone else, not since _Roy_...

He was being watched closely by those slate gray eyes, they were cataloging his every response and he could already sense Rian prepared for the rejection. Edward closed his eyes and licked his lips, fighting to still his rapidly-beating heart. What was he afraid of?

Edward lifted his head, focused on Rian. "I don’t know shit about wrapping presents anyway," he rumbled, and Rian’s silent, slightly worried expression broke into a relieved grin as he kissed Edward again, nearly bouncing over his lap in excitement.

* * *

It was always amazing to Rian that Edward let him do _this_. He’d never once thought when first assigned to the older alchemist’s garrison that he’d be allowed to ever touch him. He was a temperamental, ornery, absolutely brilliant man and it felt like he hadn’t given Rian much of a second glance. It took weeks, _months_ of planning before he started getting into Edward’s good graces and now, years down the line here he was straddling the lap of the man he’d loved ever since he first set eyes on him.

Rian pushed Edward’s shirt off his shoulders, revealing one firm, muscular shoulder and one cold, hard metal one. He’d never been afraid of the automail, although he had stared at it that first time they were naked together, engrossed and slightly horrified by the way it pressed so firmly into his scarred skin. Edward had taken his fascination for disgust, though, and the sex that first time almost didn’t even happen because of it.

Now, though, Edward knew that Rian lingered over the automail because it fascinated him. He loved to inspect each shifting plate and rivet, and although Edward had protested his lavishing affection on the false arm because he didn’t have nerve sensors in the arm itself, that didn’t stop Rian.

Edward was breathing hard under him, chest heaving and his automail arm slung up so that his hand rested on the back of Rian’s neck. "If we’re going to do this," Edward said, a little hoarsely, "then let’s not do it in my chair, okay? It’s gonna be hell on my back anyway."

Rian nuzzled the side of Edward’s face, kissing along his jaw. "You like to make it sound like you’re so much older than me, but it’s only by a few years, _colonel_."

"Makes all the difference," Edward huffed. Rian laughed but sat back on his knees, leaving a disheveled, half-undressed Edward underneath him. As he slid off of Edward’s lap, he let the towel fall off his shoulders to puddle on the floor.

"Come on then," Rian said, offering Edward his hand. "Unless you want me to carry you." He eyed Edward in the chair a moment and thought about how he would accomplish such a feat, it would probably involve throwing Edward over his shoulder or something. He'd never actually attempted that, he'd never been big enough to even think about it before. That sudden notion actually turned him on, and Edward registered the contemplative look in Rian’s eye and got reluctantly to his feet.

"You are _not_ carrying me anywhere _ever_ ," he informed Rian.

"I bet you made Alphonse carry you," Rian said, only a little put off by Edward’s tone. There went his fantasies of tossing Edward over his shoulder only to throw him on the bed. Edward wasn’t built like the women in the fantasy novels, but he _did_ have the long, flowing hair - if he ever let it down from his ponytail.

"It makes me nervous when you look at me like that," Edward told him, tweaking his chin. Rian glanced at him and Edward tugged his face down so they could kiss again. They were close in height, but Rian definitely was the taller of the two, now - although there was a chance he could gain another few centimeters he had the feeling he was done growing. Late bloomer, indeed.

"I like to look at you," Rian protested as Edward took him by the hand and they walked toward the bedroom. It wasn’t a half-truth, Rian could lose days just staring at Edward; he was a beautiful man and Rian could easily wax poetic about his looks. He stopped Edward and turned him, catching the older man off balance enough that he could pin Edward to the hallway’s wall and kiss him again. "You’re gorgeous," he breathed against Edward’s bruised lips. "Fantastic, exotic, your hair is like captured sunlight, your eyes are like-"

Edward put both of his hands on Rian’s face and pushed him back. "I am not some woman you need to _woo_ , Martin, you can stop with the sweet nothings. Seriously."

Rian would not be deterred by this, tongue capturing the pinkie finger that lay across his lips and sucking it into his mouth. Edward let out a little groan at this action, and Rian pulled him into the bedroom.

He didn’t bother with the light, the room was illuminated by a street lamp outside, it cast the room in a faint, warm amber color. Rian still remembered his first time in this room, damp from the cold autumn rain, Edward’s body so warm it felt hot against his - a feeling so intoxicating he could never get enough of it. The difference now, though, was instead of Edward helping Rian out of his clothes and guiding him to the bed their roles were reversed. Edward let out a little noise as Rian stripped the shirt off of his chest, fingers and mouth following the line of muscle down to the military trousers.

Even on his off-days it wasn’t uncommon for Edward to incorporate bits of the military uniform into his casual dress. It was rather amusing, given the tales of how much of a fight it used to be to get Edward to even consider wearing the outfit. Rian backed Edward to the bed, and Edward sat down hard, legs spread involuntarily by Rian’s presence between them.

Now THIS was something he’d done many times before. There was no unfamiliarity here; he knew Edward’s body almost as well as his own by now. Rian ran his fingers along the outside of Edward’s pants, feeling him contained within and applying pressure just right. "I want you hard for me," Rian murmured, focused on his fingers and not on Edward’s cat-like eyes in the darkness. "I don’t want a soft cock in my mouth, Ed."

Edward’s fingers curled in his hair, still very wet from his shower. "You’re gonna suck me off first?" Edward asked, his voice a throaty growl. "It’s _your_ birthday, I think you should be the one getting serviced."

"I take my pleasure in making you beg," Rian said, glad that the wan light hid the blush that was starting to take hold on his face. He wanted this, all of this, so much he’d been thinking about it for days. Thinking about the right circumstances, just how he wanted it to go, Edward’s face when Rian entered him - god, he was going to make _himself_ come if he kept thinking about it.

Better to focus on making Edward come, then. And that was something Rian knew he knew how to do well. He tugged the zipper on the front of the trousers down and carefully navigated the minefield of zipper teeth, pulling Edward’s cock through the opening. He heard Edward’s breath hitch above him as he inhaled that familiar musky smell he loved so much.

Rian opened his mouth, and got to work.

* * *

Edward leaned his full weight back on his automail arm, his flesh hand tangled in Rian’s hair and resisting the urge to yank it. Rian couldn’t deep-throat, his gag reflex was hair-trigger but he was enthusiastic enough that most of the time Edward didn’t even notice.

It was completely fascinating how Rian had turned so very dominant. He was in charge here, there was no doubting that. It had been a long, long time since Edward surrendered complete control in the bedroom but if he was going to, there were a hell of a lot of worse choices than his lover.

He tilted his head back and felt the noise catch in his throat as Rian lavished attention on his cock with his tongue. It had taken a lot of work and patience to get Rian’s skill with his tongue up - he wasn’t like Edward, with a natural oral fixation and wanting to put everything, all of it in his mouth - his face had been twisted in uncertainty the first time Edward coaxed him to his knees. How far he had come.

This time the noise did escape and Edward looked down at Rian, panting as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay. Rian wasn’t looking at him, focused so much on Edward, his jaw and throat working feverishly. Edward swallowed hard, then started putting pressure on Rian’s head, trying to force him back. Rian would have none of it, and although Edward’s cock slipped from his mouth when he looked up Edward could read the defiance in those dark eyes. Rian wasn’t going to be happy until Edward climaxed. Edward huffed a noise of amusement, fingers carding through Rian’s hair as Rian took him into his mouth once more, hand wrapped tight around his shaft.

It didn’t take much longer. Edward bit back a low groan, leaning forward and grabbing Rian’s head with both hands, holding him steady as he came.

A long moment passed as Edward came down off of the blinding high, both hands twisted in Rian’s shaggy hair. He forcibly loosened his fingers and Rian looked up at him, relaxing his jaw so that Edward’s now-flaccid cock could slide out comfortably. "Sorry," Edward croaked as Rian shook his head, rubbing his jaw with one hand, the other still on Edward’s inner thigh. Dual rivulets of come leaked out of both sides of Rian’s mouth from where Edward had filled it, but before he could raise his hand to wipe it away Rian did so himself, streaking the fluid across his face with the back of his hand.

Rian didn’t look too bothered by it, though, and when Edward ran his hand down Rian’s face he tilted his head up, eyes half-closed. Edward exhaled and stared at Rian quietly, eyes tracing the lines of his face as he fought off the drowsiness that came quickly after his orgasm. Rian opened his eyes fully, covering Edward’s hand on his face with his own, sliding it down so the palm covered his mouth and he could kiss it.

The slow, sensual movement of Rian kissing each finger in turn sparked that fire in his belly again. Edward licked his lips and thought about Rian’s cock, trapped in his trousers. He wanted to taste Rian, now, but Rian seemed to have other plans. After one final kiss to Edward’s hand he released it, and got slowly to his feet, bracing one hand on Edward’s automail knee and wincing only slightly.

Belatedly Edward remembered not two weeks prior where Rian had limped into the office, having done _something_ to his leg but refusing to say what or how. Of course Edward’s contacts in the local intelligence department had told him of a small ring of burglars who had been caught in the act of robbing a book shoppe on the the other end of town and left trussed up for the military police to deal with - and the small trail of blood that the unnamed hero had left behind. Edward hadn’t said anything, and Rian hadn’t been forthcoming with any random bits of information. All the same, it made Edward proud of Rian, and worried too - he almost seemed _more_ reckless than Edward had been; because at least Edward was always thinking of someone else when he got neck-deep in trouble. If he got hurt, who would look after Alphonse? Rian had nothing of the sort holding him back.

Rian tilted Edward’s face up to look at him. "You’re frowning," Rian said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I’m fine," Edward promised him, leaning back on both of his hands.

"If you don’t want to do this-"

Edward smiled at the concern in Rian’s voice. "It’s okay, I’m okay," he murmured truthfully. "I want this, Rian." He was surprised to realize that he really did. It _had_ been a long time, and the thought of Rian between his legs was turning him on, forcing the blood back southward. Rian’s hand on his face was still hesitant, so Edward did what Rian had only a short while before and kissed the palm of his hand. " _Please_."

"Take off your pants," Rian said, his voice going husky. Edward smirked as Rian took a step back and Edward got up just a bit, sliding the already unfastened trousers down over his hips along with his underwear, dropping them both to the ground beside the bed. Now he sat fully naked, his legs open and cock halfway to hard again. Rian made a noise that translated to pure lust and pushed Edward back on the bed.

Edward couldn’t help but laugh as Rian crawled on top of him. Rian kissed him, and his jaw and his neck and Edward shifted under him, still laughing, hands pressed flat against Rian’s chest. "Rian," he gasped as Rian bit his shoulder, and Edward pressed his right knee against the barely-disguised bulge in Rian’s pants. Rian groaned and lifted his head, hair sticking to his forehead and spiked every which way.

"What?"

Edward couldn’t keep the laugh out of his voice. "You’re not fucking me wearing _pants_ , get’em off."

Rian whined a bit, but Edward pressed again and the whine slid clearly into a whimper. The constant pressure on his crotch made Rian lift his hips and rise up to his knees, getting off of Edward. Edward got up on his elbows, and watched with a satisfied expression as Rian shed those slightly damp trousers and dropped them off the bed somewhere.

He was fully naked for Edward to ogle, and ogle he did. There were still some bruises and healing lacerations on his leg but he did not have half the scars that Edward did. Rian had started to put on muscle, too - the thin, wiry kid of an alchemist was long gone. Rian knew he was watching and paused, waiting until Edward’s eyes finally traversed their way up to his face. He was grinning so infectiously that Edward couldn’t help but grin in return. "So," Rian purred, putting a knee back on the bed. "How are we going to do this?"

Edward made a face. "I would think you’d know the logistics of this by _now-"_

Rian smacked his thigh as he straddled Edward’s legs, leaning over him and planting both hands in the mattress, one on either side of his head. "You know what I meant," he snorted.

He did. Edward put his arms over Rian’s shoulders, tugging him down closer. "Like this," he murmured, their foreheads nearly touching. "I want to see your face."

Rian smiled and lifted his head, kissing Edward’s forehead, before pushing himself off again. Edward let his arms slide off of Rian’s shoulders as Rian glanced around, concerned. He was in search of the lube, Edward knew, something that would definitely be needed if tonight’s activities were going to proceed as planned. "I think it rolled off the bed stand," Edward said helpfully, as Rian groped in that direction.

Edward was laughing by the point that Rian overbalanced and landed on him, knocking the wind out of him. Edward gasped and Rian snorted, finally locating the tube between the bed stand and the bed itself. Edward smacked Rian’s arm with his hand, choking a bit with laughter. Rian pressed his forehead to Edward’s arm and groaned. "You’re _laughing_ at me, that can’t be a good sign."

"Well how often are you in charge of the lube?" Edward snorted as Rian repositioned, getting back up from where he’d fallen halfway off the bed trying to get to the escaped lubricant.

Rian nuzzled Edward’s shoulder and sighed in exasperation. "You’re sure you’re okay with this."

Edward carded his fingers through Rian’s hair, he needed a hair cut. He was silent a moment, weighing this, because Rian needed his honesty, all of it. "I’m sure," he said softly. "I love you, Rian."

Rian stared down at Edward, still straddling his legs. It was amazing how defenseless he looked like this; despite his build he seemed so open and yet unperturbed at that vulnerability. Rian sat back on his own haunches and thought, no more hesitation.

Edward spread his legs for Rian, watching him quietly. The look was warm and encouraging and even in this dim light it was making Rian flush to his ears. He’d seen Edward in every position, he’d mapped every inch of his lover with his tongue and lips and yet there was something so revealing about this position. He braced one hand on Edward’s leg and then with careful hands slowly started to feel his way around.

He’d been on his back for this so many times, he knew how this _felt_ but not quite how to do this. But it was surprisingly easy, penetrating Edward with first one finger, slick with lube, probing slowly and gently. Edward made low, quiet noises through gritted teeth as Rian searched for his prostrate, and he knew he found it by the strange noise Edward choked off, his body twitching. The reactions he was getting, they were fascinating and completely intoxicating. Rian wanted to hear more.

The second finger was much the same as the first, quiet, needy noises that would catch on the edge of an exhale. Rian stretched him surely, scissoring his fingers inside Edward until he was sure that it wouldn’t hurt Edward too much. Rian lowered his head and kissed the inside of Edward’s thigh. "Two fingers ought to be enough," he rumbled, scissoring them again.

Edward made a noise of assent, a needy sort of whine before he got up on his elbows and looked down the bed at Rian. His face was flushed, he could even tell in this darkness, and he was breathing hard. "Do three," Edward begged him. "Put more in me, c’mon-"

Rian looked down, and then back up to Edward. "I’d really rather put my cock in you," he said.

"Oh fuck, yes that would be good too."

Rian laughed as Edward dropped back to the mattress. Edward’s cock was nearly fully hard again, he placed one hand on top of it, pressing it back against Edward’s belly as he got to his knees. He was intently aware of Edward’s eyes on him as he pushed Edward’s automail knee toward his chest and slowly penetrated him.

Edward’s head dropped back to the pillow and he tilted his chin up, groaning low as Rian pushed in. It was a slow, deliberate act, until Rian filled him utterly and Edward flailed one hand until he found Rian’s thigh to hold him there. Rian stared down at Edward, panting as well, trying not to lose it in the new sensations as Edward tried to settle himself. This close, body to body, chest pressed nearly to chest and Rian slid his free hand under Edward’s head. Edward opened his eyes to look at him and Rian kissed him forcefully.

When Edward broke the kiss he did so by turning his head away, gasping for air. "Happy birthday," he told Rian, the last syllable nearly getting lost as Rian shifted his hips a little. Rian looked into his eyes, mouth open just a little and Edward grinned sharply for him. "So are you just gonna sit there, or are we gonna fuck?"

It was as natural as breathing, shifting his body and moving in a rhythm that was dictated by the ages. Edward tightened his hand on Rian’s thigh and bit his own wrist, trying to keep the noises in his throat from erupting into the night air. Rian pulled his arm free and Edward didn’t have it in him to glare, arcing his back off of the mattress as Rian lifted him off of his back and into his lap.

Edward dropped his arms around Rian’s neck as Rian fucked him, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, his mouth open wide.

This was phenomenal. Rian knew he wasn’t meant to last long, but he didn’t want this feeling to end. Edward gasped against his mouth and Rian kissed him again, kissed his jaw and his neck as he tossed his head back. "Come on," Rian groaned, fucking up into Edward’s body harder. "Come for me, Ed, I want to see you come again, do it-"

He could feel Edward’s automail hand leaving bruises on his shoulder as Edward cried out, his seed spurting between them; and then he slumped forward, his forehead resting on Rian’s shoulder.

The sensations were overwhelming. Rian held Edward’s hips tight and jerked up into him as he came. Edward was a little glazed and didn’t seem to notice that Rian had come inside him, at least not until Rian slumped back and took Edward with him.

Rian caught Edward’s head with his hand, combing his fingers through his long, loose hair as Edward fell atop him. Edward raised his head and looked at Rian, exhaling a long breath. "Well," Edward grunted, shifting a little so that Rian could slide out of him. "That wasn’t so bad."

"Wasn’t so bad?" Rian repeated, a little offended.

"Yeah." Edward winced a little, then rolled off of Rian so they could lay next to each other on the bed. Rian’s arm was still around him, and Edward curled up toward him. "Could have been worse."

"Could have been _worse?"_

Edward grinned at him, the flicked Rian’s nose. He glared at Edward, injured. Edward tugged Rian’s head toward him and kissed him gently. "Yup. That was fucking amazing, Rian."

"It - wait, what?"

"I am _fucking_ with you," Edward said patiently. "Sex addles your brain a lot more when you’re on top, apparently."

"I - you are so fucking _frustrating_ -"

"And you love it." Edward kissed Rian again and Rian blew out a breath in annoyance. He ran his hands through Rian’s hair again. "You need a hair cut."

Rian closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Edward’s. He’d rolled up on his side, his arms around Edward still. "You are so, so-" Rian groaned. "You are so _you_ , dammit, Ed."

Edward turned his head away and yawned. "Fuckin’ fantastic sex," he murmured, content. "You need to do that more often, don’t know why you didn’t talk me into it before." His words started to fade out as he drifted out, and Rian closed his own eyes, content and sated, as the clock in the den chimed the new day.


End file.
